


the twelve days of christmas with archie and veronica

by andrewslodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Angst, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Single Dad!Archie, Teen parent, Teenagers, Varchie!Centric, friends - Freeform, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: 12 prompts for 12 days leading up to/after christmas!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt one: 1. Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the school Christmas dance. (found on tumblr)
> 
> not beta’d so any mistakes are mine 
> 
> enjoy 🎄

Archie just wants to go home. That’s all he wants, but Mr Weatherbee has other ideas. He really wishes he hasn’t punched Reggie now. 

The redhead wouldn’t have been so mad if his detention was just in a classroom, with a piece of paper and a pen, instead he’s being made to plan the school's Christmas dance. 

He doesn’t even like dances. 

Luckily, Principal Weatherbee informed him that he won’t have to do it alone. But he didn’t tell Archie _who_ would be helping. 

When the last bell rings, Archie makes his way to the classroom Weatherbee instructed him to go to, so he can start working and get home as soon as possible. 

He’s sitting in the small room, alone, when _she_ walks in. “Andrews.” The raven-haired girl speaks, a slight frown on her face. “What are you doing here?” 

Archie soon realises why she’s there, and his heart drops. He hopes he doesn’t have to work with her. 

He’s never had a direct problem with Veronica Lodge, not until she ruined his only chance of getting back on the football team after he failed most of his exams. 

Mr Weatherbee made it very clear that he would not be allowed back in the Bulldogs until he got an A in chemistry. His way to do that was to complete a project, a project that Veronica Lodge ruined by tripping him up in the hallway, which led to his papers being spread all around the floor as people stepped over them, tearing, crumpling and ruining his only way back. 

He hasn’t spoken to her since. 

“I’m planning the December dance.” He deadpans. 

“You mean _we’re_ planning the dance.” She smirks. Archie knows she is aware of how much he _despises_ her. 

“The hell we are.” 

Veronica laughs at him and it makes Archie more pissed off. He knows he’s a joke to her. “You don’t have much of a say in it, _Archiekins.”_

He sighs at the nickname. Archie knows he doesn’t have a choice in working with her, this is his final chance to get his team back - and to keep him from getting expelled. 

“Fine then. Let’s plan this stupid dance so I can leave.” 

Veronica shrugs and the two get to work. He’s not sure how long they sit and discuss the plans for, but the next time he looks out the small, dirty window, the sky is dark and the moon is shining. 

He has a missed call from his dad so Archie shoots him a text, letting him know he’s still at school and he’s going to be late. 

“So, why are you here.” Veronica asks, trying to start a conversation. 

Archie thinks before he answers. Does he really want to talk to her? Knowing they’re not getting out of there any time soon, Archie decides he can stop hating her for a few minutes.

“I punched Reggie.” Archie replies. “He was making disgusting comments about the Vixens and I just lashed out.” 

He notices a small smile on her lips and Archie can’t help but smile back. “Thanks.” She says, and Archie smiles wider, this time directed at her. 

“What about you?” He asks. Archie turns in his chair to face her, wanting to hear her story.

Archie can see her thinking, she’s probably just as wary as he was. “I was smoking on school grounds.” She explains with a shrug. “Just problems with my dad.” He nods his head as she speaks and by the time she’s finished, Archie _does_ feel sorry for her. “Also, I wanted you to know, Archie, I didn’t mean to ruin your work. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” He answers and Archie swears he hasn’t smiled so much in one night for the longest time. “I’m sorry too.”

Veronica grins before she leans over to kiss his cheek. “Let’s get back to work, Archiekins.” 

He doesn’t hate the nickname this time.

  
  
  


_fin_


	2. prompt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 2: Character A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B.
> 
> hi! 
> 
> unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine.

It’s Betty that informs them about the secret santa. Archie sighs when she says it, after last year, he was hoping they wouldn’t have to do it again.

But of course Betty had other ideas. 

Archie is sitting alone when the blonde approaches him. He’s on a free period and he guesses Betty is too. 

“Hi Arch!” She greets as she walks into the student lounge. “I have your name here for secret santa!”

He raises an eyebrow. “You did it without me?” Archie questions. 

“Kevin and Juggy won’t be here at lunch so we did it last period. You just have been with Coach Clayton still.” Betty explains but Archie finds himself suspicious. 

“Could we not have done it tomorrow?” The redhead asks. Betty looks away and giggles, and Archie can’t help but think she’s being weird. “Betty, what’s going on?” 

His best friend ignores his question before she throws the small piece of paper towards him just as she leaves the room. “Bye then.” He mumbles. Archie opens up the paper hoping he has Betty or Jughead, even Kevin.

Instead, written on the small piece of paper is a name he really didn’t want. 

_ Veronica. _

-

The next day, Archie manages to track Betty down so he can find out if she rigged the whole thing. Betty is the only one who knows about his crush on Veronica, and with the way she was acting the day before, Archie wouldn’t be surprised if it was a set up. 

“Betty!” He yells down the hallway. He doesn’t speak again until he’s next to her. “Did you rig the secret santa?” 

Betty shows a mock look of horror before she lightly smacks his shoulder. “I would never!” She laughs. 

“You’re a fiend, Betty Cooper.”

-

Archie struggles on what to get Veronica for her gift. It’s not that he doesn’t know what to buy, he just doesn’t know what to choose. 

He knows how much she loves jewellery, but the seventeen-year-old can’t afford anything that she would even consider wearing. Archie also knows that she loves shoes, but he has the same problem with them as he does with the jewellery.

The redhead considers a CD for her, but he can’t recall which ones she already has. 

His third option is a book. Archie knows how much she adores reading and even though she probably has a copy of all of her favourite books, Archie figures you can never have too many. 

So he enlists the help of Jughead. 

-

The little bookshop on the corner on Elm Street - the one that Archie never noticed before - sits facing towards the street he grew up on. Archie won’t lie, it gives him a few creepy vibes but Jughead swears by the small store. 

“So what are we after?” Jughead asks as they walk through the door. A little bell chimes to announce their presence. 

“Uh, In Cold Blood? Breakfast at Tiffany’s?” Archie replies scratching his chin. 

Jughead nods before he leads the way. They walk through a few sections of books before Jughead stops. He looks at the books in front of him for a moment before he picks one up.

“I saw this here a few days ago, and I hoped it would still be here.” Jughead passes the book over to him and Archie smiles at the title. The cover is a mint green color and the writing spreads far across the front. The color really pops out to him and Archie knows  _ this  _ is the perfect gift. It looks a little worn out, but he knows she won’t care. “It’s signed, too.” 

Archie raises his eyebrows in surprise before he checks for himself. “This is perfect, thanks man.” 

-

When the day for their gift giving arrives, Archie can’t help but feel slightly nervous. He worries Veronica won’t like his gift. 

Archie and his friends sit around the student lounge, preparing to open the presents from each other. Jughead goes first and receives a $20 gift card for Pop’s. Kevin is next and he gets a shirt with his favourite wrestling team on.

His heart beats ten times faster when Betty announces Veronica's turn. 

She opens up his dreadfully-wrapped gift and a smile crosses her face. “It’s a signed copy of Breakfast at Tiffany’s.” Veronica speaks and Archie can’t help but grin. She looks him right in the eye as soon as she’s finished speaking and Archie knows straight away that she figured it out. 

Veronica mouths a thank you before she holds the book to her heart. In the corner of his eye, Archie can see Betty with a smirk on her face and Archie wants to yell at her but also thank her at the same time. 

After everybody has received their gifts and has started to head to their next lesson, Veronica pulls Archie to the side.

“Do you wanna get dinner tonight?” She asks.

Archie tries to reply but he can’t get his words out. “Uh, yeah- sure.” He stutters. 

“Cool. Pick me up at six?” He nods as she leaves over to lightly kiss his cheek. “Thank you for the book, Archie, it’s perfect. 

  
  
  


_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @softvrchie & @archiesart


	3. prompt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt three: Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.
> 
> hi! 
> 
> just letting y’all know that i didn’t go deep into Lucas’ looks because i thought i’d leave it up to you for how you want him to look haha. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (not beta’d)

“Okay, Buddy.” Archie smiles as he zips up his two-year-olds jacket. The snow has finally stopped and the road is clear for the first time in three days. Archie feels like it’s finally safe to drive again. 

Before he opens the door, Archie grabs Lucas’ hat and gloves from the rack by the front door. “Why hat, Daddy?” Luke questions, his bold, brown eyes looking up at his father. 

“Because it’s very cold outside, Luke.” Archie replies as he stretches the knitted hat over his son's head. Lucas shrugs before helping his dad to get his gloves on. “Ducky boots?” 

Archie grins and Lucas returns it. “Ducky boots.” The pair get the two-year-olds shoes on before they head out the door to see Santa.

-

“Betty!” Luke yells when he sees his daddy’s best friend standing at the entrance of the mall. 

“Hi, Lukey.” Betty greets as she takes him in her arms. “Are we going to see Santa Claus?” 

“Yes!” He practically screams, the little lisp in his voice more noticeable. “Santa!” 

Betty puts the toddler on the floor so the three can head to the mall's  _ North Pole.  _

As it’s only eight in the morning, the mall isn’t packed yet, making the experience less stressful for everyone. This is the first time the eighteen-year-old has taken his son to see Santa Claus and he’s nervous and excited at the same time. He’s slightly worried that Lucas will be scared or upset by the man in red, but Archie convinces himself that his little boy will be okay. 

There’s only a few people in line when they finally arrive and Archie is thrilled by the look on Lucas’ face. His eyes are lit up and his hands are pointing to all the lights and decorations that surround them. 

“Daddy! Elf!” Lucas shouts when he sees a woman - who’s dressed like an elf - walk by. “Elf!” 

The  _ elf  _ turns around at the sound of the little boy. When she turns toward the three of them, Archie stops in his tracks. He would recognise those chestnut eyes anywhere. 

“Veronica?” Archie says with a raised eyebrow. He really wasn’t expecting to see his lab partner as an elf. “You work here?” 

“Archie Andrews?” Veronica replies. She shows a small smile mixed with a slight blush. “Oh, no. I’m just covering for a friend.” 

Archie can tell she’s embarrassed but honestly, he finds it adorable. He’s never seen Veronica Lodge flustered before. But why would he? It’s not like they’re together, hell, they’re not even friends. 

“Is this your little brother?” She asks, her eyes pointing towards Lucas. “He’s adorable.”

Lucas takes this moment to grab Betty’s hand and pull her away when he sees a reindeer - a fake one, of course - that he just  _ has  _ to pet. 

Archie and Veronica are left alone. 

“Oh, that’s Lucas. He’s actually my son.” Archie finds himself nervous when talking about Lucas. When the little boy was born - and soon abandoned by his mother - Archie didn’t make him known to the whole school. The people who were in Lucas’ life were the only people who needed to know about him. While Archie didn’t hide the fact that he is in fact, a father, he didn’t spread it around either. 

“You’re son? I didn’t know you had a son.” Veronica explains. Archie can tell she’s surprised, but he’s used to this reaction by now. “Are you here to see Santa?” 

Before Archie can reply, Betty and Luke return. “Archie, I think we’re next.” Betty smiles.

Lucas drags her away again when the door to the  _ North Pole  _ opens. “Daddy look!” 

“I better be going.” Archie says as he scratches his chin. Veronica doesn’t speak straight away but instead she silently asks his permission for her to take his phone that’s stationed in his hand. She puts her number into his cell before she passes it back. 

“If you ever need any help with Lucas, give me a call. If your girlfriend doesn’t mind of course.” 

“Oh! No, Betty is just my best friend. Luke loves her.” He explains, this time the blush is covering  _ his  _ face. “Thanks for the offer.” 

She smiles. “I should head back to work, I wouldn't want to be fired on my first and only day.” Veronica giggles before she speaks again. “See you around,  _ Archiekins. _ ”

  
  
  


_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @softvrchie & @archiesart

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie & @softvxrchie-art


End file.
